What I am to You
by mintrain7
Summary: Sasuke x OC oneshot. What if Sasuke had a love who he left behind when he went on his path to revenge? What if she tried to hunt him down, despite the sadness in her heart? What will Sasuke do?


What am I to you?

"Well, will you answer my question, Suki-_chan_?" The dark haired boy asked me, my name rolling off his tongue like silk. My head turned away, my back pressing against the tree. The blade of his katana pressed uncomfortably against my throat. _Yes, what was he to me? A friend? A lover? An enemy?_ I no longer knew. It had been so many years since he had left, and that barren hole he had tore through my chest that day never healed. Everyone still missed him, but no one longed for his presence more than I. But crime after crime that he had committed, I had strengthened my resolve to come after this wanted criminal. For answers, for understanding, for justice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I whispered. "I cannot live on like this. I have, and I always will love you. But you must stop this destruction."

His onyx eyes hardened at my response. It clearly was not what he had wanted to hear. "In that case," He said, his voice cold, "Fight me. Fight me with every ounce of resolve you have. If you truly understand my pain and hatred, you should be able to beat me. Otherwise, I will never in hell or heaven return to that village I had once called home!"

"Very well then." I replied.

His katana left my neck, and I readied myself for the most crucial fight of my life. It was not just for me; I was fighting for everyone in Konoha and especially Sasuke. I brought out my own katana and lunged towards him. Our blades collided in a deadly dance of slashes and sparks. Blow matched blow, neither of us gaining the upper hand, or at least that's what I thought. In the midst of the deadly sword fight, I kicked him backwards, sending Sasuke tumbling back several feet. He smirk- that famous Uchiha smirk. The one that I had gotten so familiar with over the years. To me, it had once been a sign of humor and love. Now, if was filled with a darkness. His eyes opened to reveal his sharingan-no, it was his mangekyo sharingan.

"So it was true," I murmured, "You really did kill Itachi."

"Yes, and now I will seek revenge on the village that caused my brother so much pain." Sasuke snarled.

"I see. Even so Sasuke, I cannot forgive you actions. You promised me. You had promised me that after you achieved your goal, you would come back to me and we could be together." Tears trickled down my cheeks, my heart twisting in pain at the darkness that filled his eyes.

Sasuke would not look at me in the face. He activated his susanoo' and plunged his blade into my chest. Tears streamed down his face.

The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was a mixture of ice and fire as the holographic blade tore a hole through my body. Even so, I smiled. It was a bleak smile, a mixture of sadness and love for the only boy I had ever loved. My vision became blurry at the edges, but not before I heard the shout of the lovable blonde boy. _Naruto, I'm glad you are here. Please take care of Sasuke._ I prayed.

Sasuke's susanoo' disappeared, shock written all over his face. He stared at me in disbelief of what he had just done to me. "Ne, Sasuke. I never answered your question from before," I managed through the painful breathes. Blood trickled from the corners of my mouth. "I never got to tell you what you are to me. In truth, I have never stopped loving you. You are the love of my life, the light that guided me through the darkness. But after you were consumed by your dark hatred, I had lost my way. I regret ever losing my reason to fight and live. I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me, my love."

"No, Suki. Please, don't say that. You're going to live!" He cried desperately. "I'll do anything. So please, just live!"

I looked at him one last time, "It's okay Sasuke. I have finally achieved my goal and lifted that darkness from your shoulders. You have Naruto and all of Konoha with you now. It's okay. After all, what you are to me, is what I am to you, right?" And with that, I finally let go.


End file.
